Life's True Treasure
by Star Burton
Summary: Tsunade sends Naruto and Hinata on a mission find a treasure, but will Naruto finally realize the treaure right in front of him?  NaruHina, Crack Fic
1. Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**AN: **Don't kill me for making another story, PLEASE… The sun DOES set in the west in Japan, correct? Ironically enough, I'm listening to 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna right now…. I hope your happy, Sheba, the chapter's 3 pages long, font 12 New Roman… snorts

Chapter 1

"Eh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h?" the girl stuttered, learning her orders. If her hair was short, you would've probably seen it stand on end, but alas, Hinata Hyuga's hair was not. It used to be, but now it was long and flowing over her back, savor the two stands that hung in front.

"Tsunade-sama, why just two ninja? Isn't Lee-kun here?" she inquired, nervously tugging at the sleeve of her over-sized purple and tan jacket, though no jacket nor coat could any longer contain the fact the Hinata was, indeed, female.

"Everybody else is on missions, and I need this done right away. I would've sent Lee too but Gai took him for a month's worth of training in the mountains just this morning."

"We'd better get going, then. C'mon, Hinata."

Hinata bowed to the Hokage and followed her partner out the door.

"Than was mean, Tsunade-sama. You know Lee would have been back tomorrow and the mission really isn't all that urgent."

"On the contrary, Shizune, it is. The whole point of the mission was not to find the treasure, but to have Naruto realize the Hinata DOES, in fact, have a crush on him."

"Then what do you plan to do with the treasure when they find it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair. When Shizune didn't answer, she chuckled and closed her eyes. "I'm going to pay back my debts, of course."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Don't worry, the village gets some as well."

"Alright. Let's just hope Naruto's head isn't too thick to realize it."

Tsunade sighed. "Let's hope so."

- (' . ') -

Hinata followed Naruto through the halls of the Hokage's mansion. What was it that she liked so much about the ninja? Was it the way his hair spiked like the sun? Or his goofy grin? Or was it the way his blue eyes sparkled at the sound of a high-ranked mission? No, it was his strength, and character; his determination to never give up and self-confidence. Okay; and his goofy grin.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto called out to her, sending the same burn to her cheeks that it did every time he spoke to her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" at least she had killed the stutter that arose with his voice. Well, for the most part.

"My tent's ripped; do you have a spear one?"

"No, only a one-person tent."

"I guess we're going to have to use that."

_WHAT?!?!_ Hinata's mind cried out. Sleeping so close to Naruto… the thought was enough to add more color to her cheeks than what was already there.

"Hinata, are you sure you should go? You face is really red." Naruto asked, putting a hand her forehead, deepening her flush even more.

"No, I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Sakura-chan."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Alright…."

_Naruto-kun cares so much about me._ Hinata thought, the colors threatening to take hold of her visage once again. She shook off the thought and followed Naruto out into the village.

- (' . ') -

"Alright, so we go west, which is… um… man, I hate directions." Naruto complained.

"It's that way." Hinata said, pointed forward.

"Eh?"

"The sun sets in the west."

"Ah, right! You a life saver, Hinata."

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, turning her head as her cheeks started to pinken.

"Alright, to the west!" Naruto declared heading in the direction Hinata had pointed out. A shady figure watched from a tree.

"So they're after the treasure…." his eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "They'll be a bump in the road." he said, before leaving the limb in a single leap.

- (' . ') -

"Naruto-kun, maybe we should stop."

"Eh? Why, Hinata?"

"Well, it's getting dark…."

Naruto looked up and nodded, dropping to the ground. They laid their things out and Hinata began fixing a stew.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot my roman." he whined. Hinata handed him a bowl of stew and some chopsticks. Naruto lifted some noodles to his mouth and slurped loudly.

"Is it good?"

Naruto's eye open wipe and chugged down some more, drawing a laugh from Hinata. Naruto stopped his rapid movements when she did so. Her entire face seemed to light up as a breeze blew her hair in front of her face. Her laugh was a sugary sound that tasted good to Naruto, better than any roman. He felt complied to make her laugh again when she stopped.

"What is it, Naruto-kun? Is something uncooked?"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of noodles. "No, it's just that I've never heard you laugh before."

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I like it." he ended, Hinata looking back up at him with a slightly shocked expression. Naruto continued to eat at a rapid pace, Hinata more slowly.

- (' . ') -

Hinata yawned loudly as she began to pack things up. She was picking up a bowl when Naruto took hold of it as well resiving a blushed his white-eyed partner.

"You go ahead and sleep Hinata. I'll clean up." Naruto said; his tone low and gentle.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, grabbing her sleeping bag and entering the tent. Naruto doused the fire and picked up the scattered supplied, washing them off in a near-by stream. He returned and removed his jacket and forehead protector, stuffing them in his bag. He came in to the tent and about dropped his sleeping-bag. Hinata slept peacefully on her left side, facing the inside of the tent. Her hair fell loosely across her face and pillow, her breathing flowing in and out silently. She had folded up her jacket and lay in to the side, revealing her white under-shirt that clung to her frame.

_Sense when does Hinata look so… beautiful?_ Naruto though to himself, lying down in his sleeping bag beside her. He rested his hand on hers and she grasped it in her sleep. Naruto smiled to himself as his mind slipped off from reality.


	2. Hibiomo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, (1) from a comic on deviantART

**AN:** o.O This got popular fast.

**Binto** – Japanese boxed lunches

**Zori –** The Naruto people's type of shoe. '

I'm an official NaruHinatard, lol I know the ripping cloth to make bandage thing is SO clichéd, but meh, I had to put it in there, don't sue me. p: You won't want to after this chappy… ;) And I've been busy reading our favorite lighting-scared wizard's latest book! And murdering writer's block, but meh…. long live NaruHina! (And IchiRuki, the newest addition to the list) (insert evil laugh here), seven pages, font 12, times new roman, in ur face, Sheby…

**Hi-bi-o-mo: Hebi & omo**, literally meaning crack-face, as in the drug crack

_**Kyuubi's thoughts are written like this.**_

Chapter 2

"_So you're finally waking up." the fox muttered._

"_What do you mean, Kyuubi?" the boy replied._

_The demon chuckled. "I'll let you figure out, Naruto."_

- (' . ') -

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter… _The sound echoed in Hinata's mind, along with steady, calm, breathing. Come to think of it, if felt like someone was breathing on her. She opened her eyes to what resembled three whiskers.

_Wait, only one person has 'whiskers'_. Hinata dared herself to look up to see what she feared she would. She did.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she breathed, her face flushing. Naruto was but inches from direct contact with Hinata, his cheek resting on their intertwined hands. His eyes squeezed together and opened slowly, resting on Hinata's tomato-of-a-face.

"Hinata?" Naruto sat up, releasing her hand. He ran his hand threw his hair, looking somewhat distant.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata sat up as well.

Naruto looked toward the sky, resting his arm on his knee.

"Is it raining?"

Hinata stuck her head out of the tent. "It's letting up, we should head out soon."

Naruto nodded and pulled on his jacket.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

Naruto looked up at the sound of her voice. "No, everything's great!" he replied, putting on his charming grin. He tied his headband and stepped outside, stretching.

"Alright, let's go!"

"But, Naruto-kun, we haven't had breakfast!"

"Oh yeah."

Hinata pulled two Bintoes out of her pack and handed one to Naruto.

"Wow, you thought of everything, didn't you, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and giggled, a slight blush crawling across her cheeks. Naruto smiled before eating some of the Binto.

"Hinata, I envy the guy who marries you. He gets to eat you great food _everyday_!"

Hinata's color darkened a number of shades. _Marry…!_

"Eh, Hinata? Did you catch a cold?" Naruto said, putting his hand to her forehead.

"No, I'm fine, Naru- ohh!" Hinata had pulled back from his hand, dropping her Binto in the process.

"Here." Naruto said, handing her his half-eaten box.

"Naruto-kun…."

"It's okay, I'll be fine. You eat it; I'll clean up the mess." Naruto said, bending down to collect the spilled contents of the box. He dumped them on a near by bush, since the integrants were all natural. He packed the box in his bag and pulled out the map.

"There should be a river to the north; we're supposed to follow it till we find a rock that looks like…. Hinata, what is that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the picture of the rock.

Hinata looked at it. Nine rows of rocks came from a long, thick boulder, with the top rock pointed half-way up and six rocks assembled on each side to resemble 4 legs.

"… The Kyuubi?"

Naruto let lose a small gasp.

"Naruto-kun? It something wrong?"

Naruto smiled at Hinata "Nope, I'm great!" He put his leg out, stopped in mind swing, and dropped it back down. He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, which way is north?"

Hinata giggled and walk forward. "It's this way."

Naruto and Hinata came upon a large, quick-flowing river. Naruto looked back at the map. "The river doesn't look that big on the map."

"Is must have been all the rain."

"I guess so." Naruto said, putting the map back in his bag.

"Hey, Hinata, how do you know –" Naruto was cut off my Hinata's scream and the crackle of rocks. He spun around to see Hinata fall into the water.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tried in vain to get a chakra grip on the water as she was swept off with the current. Naruto ran across the water to Hinata, pulling her out of the water and, holding her against his chest, leapt to the land and let go.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm- ahh!" Hinata cried out in pain as she fell, only to be caught by Naruto.

"Hinata, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I… I think I may have done something to my ankle."

"Really?" Naruto asked, lowering her. He pulled up her pants leg, getting a wince from Hinata.

"Sorry, did I do something?"

"No, it just hurts."

Naruto looked to her ankle. It was purple, swollen, and bleeding slightly. He took of her zori off and grabbed a spare shirt out of his bag, ripping a sleeve with his teeth and wrapping the cloth around her foot.

"That good?" he asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto put her Zori in his pack, putting the bag on backwards; on his chest. He squatted down in front of Hinata and looked over his shoulder. "Alright, climb on."

"E-eh?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm going to carry you, you can't walk like that."

Hinata hesitated, but climbed onto Naruto's back. He held her legs as she griped his shoulders.

"Ready?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto began the fallow the river.

- (' . ') -

_Cer-FOO!_

Naruto looked around. "What was that?"

_Cer-FOO!_

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hinata. "Hinata; did you just snee- Hinata!"

Hinata looked near to passing out. She was extremely pale, excluding her red cheeks.

"Hinata, what's wrong?!"

Hinata coughed. "I think I caught a cold when I – _Cer-FOO!_ – when I was in the river."

Naruto ran back into the woods, setting Hinata down at a tree.

"Damn, we should have taken you jacket off!" He exclaimed, taking off his own. Hinata's cheeks bugled and she covered her mouth, turning her head to vomit to the side.

"Hinata!"

She rested her head on the trunk of the tree, panting loudly. Naruto took her jacket off and lay his own on her, fishing in his bag for something. He pulled out a small pill and turned back to Hinata.

"Here Hinata, swallow this." He said, holding it up to her mouth. When she didn't respond he pushed it between her lips and closed her mouth with his hand, messaging her neck so that she swallowed.

_Man, am I glade I listened to Sakura when she was ranting about cold cures._

Hinata's breathing slowed to a regular pace and some of the color spread from what was pooled in her cheeks. Naruto set up the tent and their sleeping bags.

"C-cold…" Hinata muttered.

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Naruto asked, sticking his head out of the tent.

Hinata moaned and curled into a ball, trying to warm herself. Naruto brought her into the tent and laid her in her sleeping bag. She shivered and curled tighter. He did the only thing he could think of; he picked her up and cradled her to his chest, blankets and all, hoping to provide her with some warmth. Naruto sat there with her in his arms, watching her, praying she would be okay.

- (' . ') -

Hinata roused, opening her eyes to see Naruto's head resting on her chest, dangerously close to her bosom, sending an assortment of colors across her face, all closely related to red. She squeaked and fell backwards, bringing Naruto to reality and down with her, landing him on what he had been dangerously close to. Naruto shut his eyes and bolted up to lean on his elbows.

_WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE COME FROM?!?!_

_**Oh my gosh, Naruto, don't tell me you haven't noticed.**_

…

_**(sigh) My Jinchuriki is an idiot… mentally **__**and**__** hormonally.**_

"Sorry, Hina-" Naruto opened his eyes to realize he was inches from Hinata's face. Her eyes seemed glazed over, and a strange look took hold of her face. A feeling bubbled deep within Naruto's stomach, sending butterflies to flutter about his insides. Naruto eased down on top of Hinata, beginning to close the gap between their lips.

_Cer-FOO!_ And Hinata's head sprang forward to bang into Naruto's chin, sending the ninja rolling across the tent for in pain.

_Why did somebody talk about Hinata NOW?_

- (' . ') -

Off in the Hyuga House…

- (' . ') -

Neji looked up from his training dummy, stopping in mid attack to look up at the sky.

"My Hyuga senses are tingling. (1)" he muttered. "I hope Hinata's okay."

- (' . ') -

Back with our favorite couple…

- (' . ') -

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out.

"I-I'll go get fire wood." Naruto said, rushing out of the tent, living Hinata to faint in peace.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto cried out, hurling a rock at the river in frustration. An image of Hinata swirled in his mind. Of her on the floor beneath him, her raven hair spread across the floor, her pearly eyes gazing into his, mesmerizing him, holding him in a state of longing, calling out to him, and yet doors to a world unseen and untouched.

"Don't leave her unguarded." a voice called out.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and spun around, snatching a kunai from his pack. "Who's there?"

A shrill scream ran through out the forest, and it was very familiar.

_Don't leave her unguarded. _"Hinata!" Naruto called out and sped back to the campsite to see a man escape through the trees with Hinata under his arm, a dart in her arm.

"OI!" He called out to him, jumping after the figure. "Oi, bastard, I'm talking to you!"

The man did not respond but continued to jump through the trees. "Drop Hinata now!"

They came to a clearing in the woods and Naruto through the kunai at the man's back, causing him to disappear in a cloud.

"A Bushin?" Naruto caught Hinata and put her on the ground, standing in front of him.

"Such a pretty face." the voice came from behind. Naruto turned around to see the man again; crouched down and towering over Hinata, holding her chin in his hand.

"Get you hands off of her!" Naruto yelled, punching the man only to have him disappear in a cloud as well.

"Nice Sheila ye got theh'." the man called out from in front of him again. Naruto turned to look at him. He looked are his age; 16 or 17. His jet-black hair was similar to Kakashi's, but only half as tall. His shirt was black, sleeveless, and half was missing across his chest. His tan pants were ragged and his black zori worn, his head band sporting a slashed symbol, similar to that of the shoulder symbols of the ANBU.

"She yer girlfriend?"

Naruto flushed slightly. "N-No…."

"Then she's all for the takin'!" and the disappeared, reappearing beside Hinata, meeting Kunai with Naruto.

"Who are you?"

"I am… YOU'RE FATHER!!!!"

Naruto looked at him like he had seven heads.

"Geez, do you have no humor?"

"No, I just don't get it."

"You've apparently never seen Star Wars. ANYWHO, My name's Hibiomo, and why are you so protective over her if you're not an item?"

"Because she's my friend! And she deserves better than you!"

"Like who, you?"

Naruto pushed Hibiomo off and got in front of Hinata.

"Na… Naruto… kun…." Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked, getting down beside her.

"Yes, Hibiomo just shot me with a paralyzing dart. It's wearing off."

"Can you get up?"

Hinata bent forward and pushed herself up to lean in her hands. They looked around.

"Where'd he go?"

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered, the veins about her eyes thickening and her yes becoming stressed as she activated the technique.

"He's gone."

"Good riddance. Let's get you back to camp." Naruto bent down and picked up Hinata in his arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, tensing and drawing her arms to her chest in her embarrassed fashion.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. It would help if you held on, though."

Hinata hesitated but put her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto began to leap through the trees when they happened upon Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired ninja stopped and turned her head.

"Naruto! Hinata…san…?" Sakura took in the odd scene of Hinata in Naruto's arms with her hanging around his neck. Hinata quickly released Naruto's neck and retracted her arms to their previous position.

"No,it'snotlikethat!" she squeaked, her face getting brighter by the second.

"Eh? What was that Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking down at her. She turned even redder and turned her head away.

"Anyways; Sakura, Hinata hurt her ankle and she can't walk. Could you help her?"

"Sure, put her on the ground."

Naruto did so and Sakura removed her bandage, getting a wince from Hinata.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" Sakura said, examining Hinata's purple, puffy leg.

"She slipped on some rocks and fell into the river." Naruto explained. "Now that you mention it, I think I also heard a creak…."

"That would have been the bone in her leg." Sakura informed them.

Hinata gasped and Naruto looked in utter shock.

"I can mend it, but it's going to be painful. Naruto, can you hold her down?"

Naruto nodded and went to Hinata's head, putting his hands on her forearms.

"Here we go. I'll try to make it quick." Sakura said, putting her hands on either side of Hinata's ankle. There was a low hum and a green energy came from Sakura's hands, surrounding Hinata's broken ankle.

Hinata cried out and jolted.

"Naruto, hold her!"

"I am!" he said as he struggled to hold down Hinata. "Hang in there, Hinata!"

"It-It hurts!" Hinata cried out.

"I know, bear with me." Sakura reassured her.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists, a tear escaping her lid.

"Almost done."

The few suspenseful and painful moments ended with a defiant _snap_ as the bone finished repairing.

"Ew…." Naruto muttered.

Sakura shivered. "No matter how many times I repair broken bones, I don't think I'll ever get used to that sound." she shook herself again.

"Alright, Hinata, try to stand up."

Hinata pushed herself up, leaning heavily on the tree behind her. She rose and took her hand off the tree.

"It's… it's great."

"That's good. I want you to rest it for a bit, but make sure you walk it out, too." Sakura turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you want to come with us?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Tsunade told me she wanted me back as soon as possible." She moved closer to Hinata. "Besides," she whispered. "This is your chance." she giggled, glancing back at Naruto and nudging Hinata. "Good luck." She leapt to a branch.

"See you back at the village, Naruto, Hinata!"

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, waving.

Sakura put her two fingers to her head and did a saluting motion, winking at Hinata. She then took her leave.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Hinata, who blushed at the question.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?"

_ZOHMIGA, NARUTO-KUN REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY!!! _"Yes, it's in two days."

"Alright, then you can rest tomorrow and we can go to the village we passed; they're having a festival."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, what about the mission? And Kimonos?"

"Don't worry; we can take a slight detour. And I've been saving up. Now, let's get back to camp." And Naruto took Hinata's hand, heading back to the campsite, causing Hinata's face to change a number of colors.

- (' . ') -

Back at the Hokage's Mansion

- (' . ') -

"So, Sakura, how's our little romance going?" Tsunade asked Sakura

"Smashingly." said the medic-nin cupid replacement.

"Oh?"

"He was carrying her in his arms when she hurt her ankle, and I caught him saying he'd take her to the festival in a near by village for her birthday, even treating her with a new Kimono. And, he took her hand when he was leading her back to the camp site."

"Oh, how wonderful, I wish I could go myself, but I got all this damn paper-work…."

Sakura laughed. "Good luck."

Tsunade snorted.


	3. Boing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

I've been wanting to use this… let's see how it turns out. Beware, of the FILLER-ISH CHAPTER!!!! Bwahahahahah….. (Beware, it's short, just to buy me time for writing the Festival scene and to fill in that one day… also to give you some good old laughs ;P)

Hibiomo is pronounced 'He-be-oh-mo'

_Effects are written like this_

R&R!

Chapter 3

"I'll be back in a bit, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she exited the tent.

"Mff…." Naruto muttered, turning his head to the side. _Why does she have to take a bath so early? The sun's barely up!_ Naruto drifted back into his dreams when

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto bolted out of his bed roll and ran out to the river. "Hinata! What's the matter? Where are you?"

"Somebody stole my clothes!" a voice came from behind a rock.

"Hinata? That you?" Naruto asked, sticking his head around the rock to see Hinata curled up with only her towel covering her. Both turned equal shades of red and Naruto whirled back around to his side of the rock. _Yep, that's defiantly her._

"Do you have any spare clothes?" he called out to her.

"No, they're gone too."

"I'll go get mine." and Naruto headed back to the Camp. _Dang, Hinata's---!"_

_**Finish the thought.**_

_Why do you care? And since when can you get out?_

…__

Naruto rummaged through his things and brought out his spare clothes, coming back to the rock and throwing them over the side. A little while later Hinata came out from behind the rock.

"They're a bit big…." Naruto's clothes hung loosely on Hinata's frame, the sleeves and pants about a quarter of a foot too long, and with nothing to support her; Hinata's goods looked larger than before.

"Uh… well, it's better than nothing." Naruto said, sweat-dropping and giving a nervous smile. "Let's, um, go get breakfast." he said, point behind them.

"Yeah." Hinata replied, walking beside Naruto.

_Boing_

_Don't look. _Naruto Tightened his neck muscles to stop him from watching Hinata walk.

_Boing_

_DON'T look._ Naruto's face tightened.

_BOING_

_DO NOT LOOK!_ Sweat pored down Naruto's brow as he strained not too look at Hinata. _Damn, why does she look so hot in MY clothes?!_

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

_Crap._ "Y-yeah, fine!" he said closing his eyes as he turned to Hinata.

"Why are you closing you're-"

"Noreason!" Naruto slurred, blushing horrible as he stole a glance at her. She caught it.

"Oh…." she muttered, blushing even more and bringing her arms up in her I'm-so-embarrassed fashion; which only made it worse.

"I'mmean,isn'tnotlikeI'mcheckingyououtoranything!"

_**Ooo, bad move.**_

_Shut UP, fox-boy!_

_**That would be you.**_

_AAAARRRRGGGG…!_

_**Ooo, temper.**_

_Geez, since when are you so annoying?_

_**Since- well, that's not important.**_

_Kyuubi…._

_**Ku ku ku ku….**_

"Erm... um..." Hinata stuttered

"I mean… er…."

Both were tomato-red, and neither was looking at each other.

- (' OMG, is the angst Killing you or WHAT?! ') -

Hinata and Naruto began to follow the river again, still not looking at each other and still slightly pink. They chanced upon a cottage where an old woman was hanging up some clothes. Some of the clothes happened to look very familiar.

"Um, Ms." Hinata called out to the woman. The elder looked up. "Those are my clothes." she said, pointing at them.

"Oh, they are? I'm sorry. They'll be dry in a while, you just sit tight." The old woman. examined the two Shinobi.

"Lucky you're boyfriend had some spares, eh?"

"Um-we're not-er…." Naruto stuttered, scratching the back of his neck as the two teens glanced at each other and reddened, looking away.

The old woman chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry, you two just made such a good couple I assumed you were together."

Their faces darkened.

"Come, sit, I must apologize for my grandson." the old woman said, gesturing to two stumps. She sat down in a chair as the other did as she asked.

"I'm sorry my Grandson caused you so much trouble. He has a habit doing that. Hibiomo-"

"Hibiomo?!" Hinata and Naruto repeated.

"Oh, you know him?"

"He kidnapped me!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that, Hibiomo tends to pick up pretty girls."

"So, you're his Grandmother?"

"Well, technically, no, but he's like a grandson to me. You see, I'm known as 'Granny' to all the homeless of the near by village. Hibiomo has had a tough life. You see, no one knows who his parents are but they are rumored to be dead. All his life he's been a street rat, having a knack for thievery, most of what he stole went to other homeless, he never kept too much for himself. He began to watch the ninja school and picked up things, teaching himself the techniques that others were taught by teachers. He had a talent for literally becoming a shadow and making shadow Bushins. He was also good with replacements and that speed-jump-thing. Being such a nuisance, a villager gave him the hateful name of Hibiomo and he's had in ever sence

"Eventually he moved out of the village and out on the road, being some-what of a highwayman. He comes by occasionally, and he came by today with these clothes, saying he found them lying out. He obviously wanted you unclothed, dear. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"No, really, it's fine." Hinata reassured her.

"Well, the clothes should be dry now. You can change into them in my house." Granny said, waving her hand toward her house.

"Thank you, Granny." Hinata said, grabbing her clothes and hurrying off to the small cottage.

"So," Granny said, turning back to Naruto. "You can stay for a while, if you wish."

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's okay. Hinata and I are going to the festival of a village for her birthday and then we'll be back off on our mission."

Granny nodded. "Oh yes, and you not need to worry about Hibiomo ambushing you on your da - outing. He May be a ruffian, but he knows when to leave people alone."

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-kun? I'm ready to go."

Naruto stood up and the Shinobi bid Granny good-bye, setting off to set camp for the night.


	4. Birthday Festival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, The song 'Far Away' is property of Nickelback, kimonos inspired from some Naruto Chibis on DeviantART

**AN:** You don't know HOW bad I've wanted to type this chapter…. **WARNING!** I probably won't do another chappy until sept 27, because school is close and I will be able to give you the picys I've drawn for this story when I turn 13! Sorry if it takes more than sticks to put your hair in a bun; I've never done it before, so I wouldn't know. ' Srry for it being so short.

(1)Well, they ARE speaking in Japanese….

My Beta took to long, so sorry if there are errors. Eva, be faster, plz. . 

R&R

Chapter 4

Heat surrounded her, keeping her warm, stealing the need for her blankets and taking it for its own. But what caused this heat? Hinata knew and it had her face alive with color; red, to be exact. She had woken up but moments ago to find she was back-to-chest with Naruto, his arms wrapped around her waist and his forehead resting on her neck. She _would_ have brought her arms up to her chest by now; but they were locked under Naruto's. He squeezed her, if it was deliberate or in his sleep, she couldn't tell, but this was turning out to be the best birthday of her life.

- (' . ') -

"Here we are." Naruto said as the entered the village. He looked around.

"So, where's the nearest kimono shop?"

"KIMONOS! GET YOU'RE KIMONO'S HERE!" a man called out from a shop.

"I guess over there…." Hinata said, turning her head in the direction of the man, who had disappeared back into the shop. They walked over to it to see the man with his back to them, wearing a green kimono.

"Browse 'til you find what you want." he said, his back still to them. Naruto and Hinata walked about until Hinata spotted an indigo kimono with purple satin grapes scattered across the cloth. Another one next to it was similar, but orange with oranges in the place of the grapes.

"Let's try these." Hinata said, holding the indigo kimono's sleeve in her hand.

"Okay. Hey, old man, where are the dressing rooms?"

The man twitched slightly at the word 'old', but pointed in the direction of two rooms. Naruto and Hinata entered the rooms, Naruto emerging first.

"It's great, old man." Naruto said, approaching the counter and pulling out the money for the garments. The man had turned around; he was sporting a large brown afro and bushy brown mustache. His thick eye-brows, ironically, were as black as the sunglass that he wore. He thrust out a thumbs-up and his smile _ching_-ed.

Naruto squinted. "Do I know you?"

The man's mustache fell slightly and he pushed it back up. "Of course not. I'm defiantly not from the very youthful Kono- I mean, no, I've never seen you before." he stuttered.

Naruto was about to reply when Hinata came out. The material clung to her, defining all her many glorious curves.

"Wow Hinata, you look… great." Naruto said.

"There's a pair of hair sticks that comes with that kimono." the man said, once again, turned around. He passed them around his back. They were made of ash wood with purple grapes carved in at and at the ends. Hinata tried the put them up but came across some difficulty.

"Here, let me help." Naruto said, taking the sticks from her and pulling her hair back, leaving the two strands in the front. He fixed them into a tight bun, trailing his hands down the sides of her head and neck and onto her shoulders, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "You look_ beautiful_."

Hinata flushed.

"You two have fun." the man said, still not turning around.

"Bye, one man." Naruto said as he and Hinata exited the shop, getting a twitch from the man again.

"I swear I knew that man." Naruto muttered. He looked back to Hinata. "So; what do you want to do first?"

A collective growl came from the two's stomachs. They both sweat-dropped. "Well, I guess there's no question in that."

- (' . ') -

Naruto threw a kunai at the target, getting a bulls-eye. The attendant scratched his head. "Geez, you'd think that you were a ninja or something, ha!" the man laughed. He brought down an orange fox ANBU knock-off mask from the wall and gave it to Hinata.

"For the pretty lady." he said with a bow. Hinata bushed and took the mask.

"Thank you, old man." Naruto said as the left.

"So, what next?" he asked her. There was boom and a shower of lights fluttered in the sky.

Hinata gasped. "Fireworks!"

"Let's head that way, then, eh?" he said, taking her hand. They came to a hill where several people watched. Hinata took a few steps forward, staring in aw at the show. A band played in the background.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes**

Hinata's eyes glistened with the bright lights of the sky.**  
**

**Too long, Too late   
Who was I to make you wait?**

Naruto watched her, his mind taking in all of her. _How could I not have noticed?_**  
**

**Just one chance   
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
**

Naruto took a step towards her, and another, and another, til he was behind her, looking down at this beautiful woman.

**'Cause you know,  
y' know, y' **_**knooooooooooooooooow **_**  
**

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to himself.

**  
**_**I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymoooooooooooooore**_**….**

On my knees, I'll ask   
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand   
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause chyah know,   
y' know, y' _**knooooooooooooooooooow **_****

_**I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymooooooooooooore**_

**So far away **

**(So far away)**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But chyah know,**

**y' know, y' **_**knooooooooooooooooooow**_

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
'I love you **

**(I love you)  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you**

**(And I forgive you)   
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathin'  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymoooooore  
Believe it  
Hold onto me and never let me goooooooooooo  
**

Naruto brought his head beside Hinata's and rubbed his cheek against hers.

**  
Keep breathin'   
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymooooooore  
Believe it  
Hold onto me and never let me gooooooooooooo**

**(Keep breathin' and)**

**Hold onto me and never let me gooooooooooooo**

Naruto rested his head against Hinata's, feeling the heat rise in her cheek but die down as she leaned against him.

**(Keep breathin' and)**

**Hold onto me and never let me goooooooooooo**

_No, never let me go…._

- (' . ') -

The very same man Naruto and Hinata had bought their kimonos from jumped into the Hokage's office, stripping his clothes, afro, mustache, and sunglasses to reveal none other than Gai Maito.

"Well, Gai?" Tsunade asked, putting a few books on the selves.

Gai did his 'nice guy pose'. "They are youthful indeed!"

"Speak Japanese, please." Tsunade said, rolling her eyes.

"Naruto helped her with the hair sticks and took her where ever she wanted. He also hugged her at the Fireworks. Best of all, that got pair kimonos. And in that village, if you get pair kimonos, you are considered a pair yourself. Of course, they didn't know that." Gai chuckled.

Tsunade sighed. "I really have to find a way to see them."


	5. Night of Wonders

**Disclaimer:** I own a name

**A/N:** Nice short smutty fuller-ish chappy for yal. (twitch) O… M… G… 32 alerts… 15 faves… 2272 hits… 33 reveiws… Holy… fuck… (pardon my language) This outranks all my stories excepts 'Switch'(and that was 63 reveiws)… and switch was 12 chapters long… and finished… and this is chapter five… holy… (sends in Chappy and faints)(after faint) THANK YOU ALL!!! (hugs u all and gives you cake) **I MADE UP TENTEN'S LAST NAME, SEE SHINOBI IDOL FOR TRANSLASTION**

**Uke - **(WTF? YAL DON'T KNOW THIS WORD???) the less forceful person in a pairing, more often used for the person on the bottom, during… breeding, shall we say? Kyuubi is using this definition, while Naruto is saying he likes being seme (more forceful, one on top) more than uke… it's supposed to be a 'male thing'

"Geeeeeeeez, I'm beat." Naruto said, flopping down at the base of a tree. The Jinchuriki ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Hinata. Both had removed their jackets do to the hot weather, and he was beginning to wish she didn't wear hers so often. She was _so_ pretty; the way her long, raven hair waved in the wind, how her pearly eyes could capture him in a single glance, _hell_, even her walk was the sexiest walk he had ever seen.

_How could I have been so blind?_

Naruto patted the ground next to him. "Sit." he said, getting a blush in return. And damn, was she ever cute!

Hinata sat, bending her knees relatively close to, but not touching, her chest. And wow, what a chest! Not that he looked… often…. Best of all, she was sweet, and kind. Her shyness he once thought of weird was now becoming attractive.

_Defiantly uke material._

_**Ooo, becoming a pervert, are we?**_

_Sh-shut up!_

_The fox chuckled and faded._

Hinata hung her arms loosely around her legs, grabbing one of the wrists. Naruto turned his gaze to the sky. "I only have one memory of either of my parents. My mom and I were outside; I was cradled in her arm, clutching a blanket. She was talking to me. Over time I've forgotten most of the conversation, but one thing she said to me sticks. '_People are like stars; we are bright and strong, but can burst with the smallest amount more than what we need. But deprive us of what we need, and we die.' _"

Naruto pointed to a star. "_'See that star, my little Naruto? That is your star.' _" he pointed to another. "_'That one is Haruno Sakura's.' _" he pointed to another. "_'Akatou TenTen'_ " "_'Yakama Ino' _" Naruto took Hinata's hand and pointed her finger at the star closest to his "_'Hyuga Hinata.'_ "

'_If you are close to the person of one of the stars on the night that their star is close to your's, than you are destined to be together.' _The last bit spoke only in his head.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice snapped Naruto out of is thoughts.

He smiled. "You know Hinata," Naruto said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He put a hand to her cheek, pulling her head closer to himself, leaning close to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. His message sent wonderful chills down Hinata's spine.

"_I think I'm beginning to like you._"

- (' . ') -

Hinata didn't respond. More-over, she didn't know _how_ to respond. But Naruto seemed to understand, as he simply kept his arm around her waist. Drowsiness took over and Hinata edged closer to sleep, her head falling on Naruto's shoulder. He rested his head on hers, his steady heart-beat lulling her to sleep. Just before she lost total consciousness, Naruto said something.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"You smell like tulips."

Hinata gave a light giggle and fell off to sleep. Naruto's eyes turned back to the sky.

_Oh mother, what's going to happen to her?_ Before he put her back in the tent, moving his own things outside to sleep under the stars of his mother.

- (' . ') -

Okay… so maybe it's not so filler-ee. goodie! Why tillips? Donno.


	6. Release

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been doing school and deciding on crap for the story, along with drawing some purrty pictures. w I'm 13 now, so I have an account on DeviantART (look it up on Google) as 'Slipping-Star'. I have chpt. 7's title page up (hopefully. ;) and you can look at it… I have spoiler pics too, but those will be seen later on as the story progresses. :3 Yes, I AM evil. Oh yes, there are other non-spoiler pics as well.

**Yes, I know uke and seme are Yaoi terms, but they can be used in regular pairings too, so shut up about it!!! And don't give me any shit on how it's only a theory Naruto is Yondaime's son; Jiraiya has stated that Naruto is the son of the Forth Hokage.**

And Tsunade and Jiraiya seem to remember Naruto's mother.

**Hai - **yes

**Baka** - idiot/stupid

Correct me if I'm wrong, but to my knowledge Hinata does not know Naruto is a Jinchuriki.

_Hinata and Naruto's thoughts are written like this_

Chapter 6

Hinata woke to find herself on the back of somebody. Two guesses who.

"Hmm? You awake, Hinata?" Naruto called back to her.

"Hai." Hinata said, sliding off his back.

As they walked beside each other, Naruto glanced over at her.

_Say something, baka!_

_**Quiet.**_

_Shut _up

_**You want a suggestion?**_

…

_**Hold her hand. Girls love actions and touches.**_

…

Naruto reached out his hand for Hinata's.

_If she gets mad, I'm blaming you._

_**Blame accepted.**_

Naruto clasped her hand, his gaze ahead as a blush crept across his cheeks. Hinata glanced down at their hands, turning her gaze away as she gripped his in return, the same blush crawling along her own visage. She brought her other hand up to her chest, stopping in her tracks and activating her bloodline limit.

"Hibiomo's here," she whispered.

"Aw, shucks, Ah got noticed so quick-like?" another voice said.

Naruto moved Hinata behind his back as Hibiomo emerged from the forest.

"With that ability… You're a Hyuga, aren't cha, Shelia?"

"What's it to you?" Hinata replied. Naruto glanced back at Hinata.

_That's out of character._

_**You didn't think she was sitting around waiting while you were out, did you?**_

_Well, no… I just hope she's not like Sakura._

_**That would be… disturbing.**_

Hibiomo smirked. "'All information is useful.' Ye' can quote me on that one." He approached the two. "And you, Naruto, have some secrets, do ye' not?" he said, stopping a meter away. "Deep, feared secrets. Secrets, Ah happen teh know." Hibiomo gestured to their surroundings. "This area is quwite sensitive teh those secrets. Ah'd advise ye' teh put original to print, 'ere."

Naruto straighten slightly. "What do you…?"

"See ye'." and Hibiomo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A Bushin?" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to Hinata.

"What are these… 'secrets?"

_Shit._

_**It was coming your way.**_

Naruto hesitated, then shook his head. "I don't know."

Hinata watched his face closely. _He's not telling me something._ "Let's get going."

Hinata said, taking the lead. A distance came between the two.

_What's he not telling me?_ she thought.

_Should I tell her? _he thought.

_Am I not trustworthy? _she thought.

_What's he mean, 'sensitive' to my secrets? _he thought.

_What's Hibiomo getting at?_

They came upon the Kyuubi rock. A small plaque was mounted next to it. Hinata walked over to it, while Naruto examined the rock.

_Striking resemblance._

_**Shut up, boy.**_

"This is a monument to Minato Namikage, the Forth Hokage of Konoha." Hinata read out loud.

Naruto came upon a strange marking on the rock.

"Of how he valiantly defended The Hidden Leaf Village from the terrorizing Nine-tailed Demon-Fox, Kyuubi."

_It's a…_

"And sadly sealed the Bijuu inside his own son."

… _handprint?_

Hinata gasped. "How sad… to seal a Bijuu is death... and into his own son…."

Naruto placed his hand to the mark and the print began to glow orange.

"What the…?!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to pull his hand way from the stone, but found it was fixed in the hollow.

"Gah…." he gasped as a pain rippled up his arm and to his belly, a burning sensation accumulating in his stomach.

_**I'm - I'm being separated - Ahh!**_

_What the hell is going on??_

_**I don't know - GAAAAH!**_

_Kyuubi? What's the matter?_

…__

_Naruto closed his eyes and entered Kyuubi's chamber to witness Kyuubi literally pulling away from himself. A second gate came down between the two Kyuubis, separating them. One side of the original gate grew more spaced._

"_Kyuubi…?"_

"_What is it, boy?" one barked, his back turned to Naruto. The one on the right was panting, coughing occasionally. His entire body shook with each breath. _

"_Naruto… what did you do?"_

"_I… I don't know. I touched that rock…."_

"'_Put print and original together'… Hibiomo planned this."_

"_But how could he have known we would come here…?"_

"_I don't know… Hibiomo knows something… some other deep, feared secrets."_

As Naruto opened his eyes, the rock released him, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked, coming around the rock. She obviously knew nothing of what had just happened.

"Yeah, just fell down." Naruto replied, getting up.

- (' . ') -

Hinata woke to the sound of a _plunk._

_Is it raining?_ She sat up to find Naruto was absent. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata found a figure by the river… but who was he?

- (' . ') -

what is it with me and cliffys lately?


	7. A Meeting With Kyuubi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Xavier-san, thank you for correcting me on that, but as for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend she doesn't(sweatdrop). The chapter title page is UP!!!http://slipping-star./art?A-meeting-with-Kyuubi-68161128 btw, srry for the late update, I thought I had already submitted it!!! (sweatdrop) gomen!

**Tsukitacchi - **tsuki(moon)**, itacchi **(touch)**, Tis - su - ki - otch - chi** nickname - Tsu - Tis - su

**-hime - princess**

Chapter 7

_Hinata woke to the sound of a plunk._

Is it raining?_ She sat up to find Naruto was absent. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata found a figure by the river… but who was he?_

The person was male, tall, and blonde. He was sitting on a rock by the river. He resembled Naruto but… something was different…. Hinata crawled out of her sleeping bag and stuck out to the stream, peaking from behind a tree. The boy had Naruto's pants, shirt, hair… except it was wilder.

"Come out, Hyuga-hime. You have no need to hide." he spoke. His voice was much deeper than Naruto's, and much more… aged? Hinata crept out from behind the tree, observing the fellow. He turned his head back to her. He even had Naruto's whisker marks, but thicker and more stressed. The biggest difference was his eyes; they were red, slits in place of pupils. The stranger patted the surface of the rock next to him.

"It isn't proper for a lady to stand while a man sits." he says, getting a blush from Hinata as she sat down next to him. "I supposed I should start with explaining why I look like the kit, Naruto, eh?" he said, smiling and tilting his head. Hinata nodded briefly.

"Technically, I'm inside him at moment."

"EHHHHHH???" Hinata inquired, about falling off the rock.

The person laughed. "My name is Kyuubi. I'm sealed inside this kit's body."

_Now why does that sound familiar…?_

Kyuubi chuckled at Hinata's expression. "Ask the kit about it later, Hyuga-hime."

Hinata cocked her head at Kyuubi. "You seem to know a lot about me."

"Ah, yes, everything the kit sees and hears, so do I. But I can think differently about them, thus, I collect more information."

"You have a strange way of talking, referring to Naruto-kun as 'the kit'."

Kyuubi chuckled. "It has much to do with my heritage. Ask the ki- Naruto about it later."

Hinata nodded. This was one strange person.

He turned his head to the moon. "Tonight is a very special night for me. It's my anniversary."

Hinata smiled. "Oh, how sweet. How long?"

"200 years."

Hinata fell off the rock.

"Hyuga-hime!" Kyuubi jumped down and lent Hinata his hand.

"How old are you, Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi tapped a claw to his chin. "A couple thousand years."

"eh?" Hinata peeped, her legs buckling in shock.

Kyuubi caught her and sat her on the ground, resting her back against the rock. "I'm very old." he said, scratching the back of his neck. Hinata nodded weakly. "Indeed."

Kyuubi laughed. "You're a lot like my mate."

"Where is she?"

Kyuubi's face saddened. "She's gone to the heavens."

Hinata gasped. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"She was killed." Kyuubi's face turned to one of rage. "By a monster."

"Oh." Hinata said, looking down at her toes.

"She was beautiful." Kyuubi said; his voice soft and distant. "Her fur was white and soft, and she had the kindest heart." he went on. "And her name was the most beautiful name I had ever heard." he stopped and closed his eyes, taking in a breath of memory.

"What was it?" Hinata asked, pulled into his memory.

"Tsukitacchi."

"'Moon touched'?"

Kyuubi nodded. "She was indeed. Tsu was like a moon beam, and when she stood in the moon light, it looked like her fur was a silver flame."

Hinata sighed. "She must have been very beautiful."

Kyuubi nodded. "You know what my favorite part of the day is?" he perked up, changing the subject.

Hinata looked up. "What?"

"Waking up. You and Naruto always end up in the strangest positions." he said, grinning. Hinata flushed and turned her head away, cupping her face in her hands.

"You're so cute! I'm so glad Naruto finally noticed you. I was beginning to worry I had replaced his hormones." Kyuubi said, sighing. Hinata giggled.

"He likes your laugh, by the way."

Hinata looked back up at Kyuubi. "He does?"

Kyuubi nodded. "It makes him feel all bubbly."

Hinata's hands flew up to her reddening cheeks. "Sh-should you really be telling me this?!"

Kyuubi laughed. "I'm helping the kit out. But don't laugh just because I told you this. It makes it better if you only laugh when he makes you laugh. Just laughing because he says something takes the fun of getting you to laugh in the first place."

Hinata nodded. "Okay." she yawned.

"Are you tired, Hyuga-hime?"

"Just a little bit."

Kyuubi reached down and picked Hinata up in his arms as her eyelids began to sag.

"And Hyuga-hime?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ask Naruto directly about me. Just begin with this question; who's Kyuubi?"

Hinata nodded lazily and snuggled into Kyuubi's chest.

Kyuubi smiled and walked over to the tent, placing the sleeping princess in her sleeping bag. "Sleep well, Hyuga-hime. You have quite a day ahead of you."

- (' . ') -

Naruto woke to a heart beat. It was steady and soft, comforting, coxing him to return to sleep. He opened his eyes to white cloth. He found his arms to be wrapped about a waist, his head bent down and under a chin. A felt something around his back pull him closer to the white cloth. As Naruto looked around, he found that what was around his back was arms, and he was snuggled under the chin of Hinata, his hair pressed to her neck, hid head turned down, giving him a nice view of something he didn't look at… much…. Naruto jumped back with a small cry. He realized that once Hinata's arm hit the floor, she would wake up. He shot his hand out and caught it inches about the ground. Naruto her arm lowered slowly to the ground. She rolled over and snuggled up to the blonde, which only made it worse.

_Is she even wearing a bra?!_

_**Since when were our thoughts so perverted, Naruto?**_

_If you're not going to help, shut up!!!_

An orange chakra bubbled from Naruto's arm, moving under the sleeping Hyuga and placing her into her sleeping bag.

_**Happy?**_

…

_**Heh, ungrateful brat.**_

_Wait!_

_**Hn?**_

… _Thanks._

_**That's all I wanted, kit.**_

Naruto crept out of the tent, grabbing his spare clothes as he headed to the river for a bath.

- (' . ') -

Hinata woke to find the tent vacant. She poked her head out to find Naruto slipping on his pants. Hinata squeaked and popped back into the tent.

_Why is Naruto-kun so hot even from the back?!_

"You're wake?" Naruto asked, poking his head in.

_But it always worse from the front._

Hinata blushed as her eyes trailed and lingered at Naruto's bare chest, before tarring her eyes away to stare again at his face. She found it growing red as well.

_What's he staring at…?_

She looked down to find her shirt had slid down a bit, revealing a bit of her pink strapless bra. She shrieked and brought her arms up to cover her chest, backing into the tent, knocking it over in the process. The two fumbled about until they could get the orange material off themselves. They found that they were in an ever-enticing position. Naruto's necklace dangled over Hinata's nose, her face and Naruto's on the same path of deepened color. Naruto dared to steal a glance at Hinata's eyes. They were so pretty, so pure, with that little tent of purple. They were so enticing, as if they were calling out to him to come closer… closer…. Before he realized it, he was inches from Hinata's lips.

"Oi!" a voice called out, and Naruto fell off Hinata. They both looked up to see Hibiomo sanding upside-down on a tree branch. Well, more of sitting; his hands held onto the top of the branch, but his feet were perched as if he were sitting.

"Ooo… bad timing, mates?"

_HELL YES!!!_

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, getting up, Hinata sitting up to lean on her arm.

"Nothin'. Just wondering if you felt anything… different, Naruto?"

"…."

"No? How about you, Kyuubi?"

_**So the kit does know… interesting….**_

"How do you know about Kyuubi?"

"All information is useful." he chuckled. "Ah've done a bit of soopin', and I can list every Jinchuriki out there. From Gaara" He raised his finger to point at Naruto. "To ye."

Wind howled through the trees, blowing Hinata's hair about her astonished face. "You are Kyuubi-san's Jinchuriki?" she asked, Naruto, turning her head to face him. He looked away; his sapphire eyes had betrayed his feelings.

_Why is he ashamed? Kyuubi-san is a wonderful person!_

"Ye have no idea what Kyuubi is, do ye?" Hibiomo asked Hinata.

"I've meet him! He was in Naruto-kun's body last night…."

"You saw the sane side. When Naruto touched that Kyuubi stone, he split our little fox-friend in half, one sane, the other… a monster."

Hinata gasped. _"She was killed… by a monster."… did Kyuubi-san… kill his mate?!_

- (' . ') -

The next chapter will be SO much longer, I swear. But the plot is beginning to develop… hehehe, yal have much in store. (rubs hands together)


	8. Hot Springs?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My other NaruHina, 'The Fox and the Hare', has had me very occupied. Poor Hinata… I do pity her….

**Un** - yeah

**Kunoichi - **Female ninja

Chapter 8

"_Ye have no idea what Kyuubi is, do ye?" Hibiomo asked Hinata._

"_I've meet him! He was in Naruto-kun's body last night…."_

"_Ye saw the sane side. When Naruto touched that Kyuubi stone, he split our little fox-friend in half, one sane, the other… a monster."_

_Hinata gasped._ "She was killed… by a monster."… did Kyuubi-san… kill his mate?!

"So… you do know a good bit."

Hinata looked up to see Kyuubi had gained control of Naruto's body. He rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"But I won't have you go and say in all in the presence of Hyuga-hime."

"Why? Ye ashamed of it?"

Kyuubi's grip tightened on Hinata's shoulder, his anger visible in his scarlet eyes. "Who wouldn't be? I've set hell on millions of villages, ruined lives, and killed someone very dear to me. Her blood is on my claws; who wouldn't be ashamed, Hibiomo?!"

Hibiomo smiled. "Ah know about dat too. Either through me, or ye, Hinata-chan will find out."

Kyuubi growled, erupting into a roar as he launched his claws at the ninja, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi's eyes widened in fear, sliding to the corner of his vision as he turned to face the Hyuga.

"What… was he talking about?"

Kyuubi smiled sadly. "You need not know, Hyuga-hime; not yet."

Blue swirled in his eyes, Naruto's whisker-marks thinning as the teenager regained control. Naruto looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry… you had to find that out."

Hinata stood up and walked over to Naruto. She reached her hand out, hesitated, but put her pale hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. She examined his face, tracing her thumb over one of the whisker marks. "They're actually kind of cute." she said, bring her hand back to suppress a giggle. Hinata turned to the fallen tent "We'd better clean up."

Naruto reached his hand out, but didn't touch Hinata as the Kunoichi left to tend to the camp.

_Hinata…._

- (' . ') -

"Hot springs?"

"We just opened, so it's free for the first day!!!" The man exclaimed. His black spiky hair shook as he pointed to the Hot Spring house. His black eyes look away from the two while a smile was plastered on his face.

"Why not?" Naruto said. He looked at Hinata. "You up to a bath?"

Hinata said nothing as her face skipped about six shades of color.

Naruto blushed. "N-n-n-not like _that_!!!"

"I know… sure." Hinata whispered.

They headed into the building, where two people where waiting for them. A man with wild brown hair and a red kimono bowed beside a blonde-haired woman in a purple kimono. "Welcome!" they both said, looking up. The man wore a white scarf around his face, coving up his nose and mouth, but missing his black, slitted eyes…. The woman had blue, pupiless eyes, her long hair pulled into a ponytail.

"We will take you to your rooms."

The blonde lead Hinata down a hallway. She studied the girl, who seemed to be very nervous.

"Ino?" she inquired. The girl jumped, skidding to a stop.

"You ARE Ino." Hinata said.

"Heh, caught, eh?" she said, turning to Hinata. "Hey girl; long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission. But I can't tell you about it." Ino teased.

Hinata looked back. "Were those people… Kiba and Shino?"

"Thank gosh Naruto's stupid." Ino commented. "It is them, but we can't tell you why we're here."

Hinata studied Ino for a moment, but then nodded.

"So." Ino clapped her hands toghether. "The hot spring?"

- (' . ') -

Naruto and the boy walked down the other hallway.

"So… is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto looked at the boy. "Hinata?"

"Ye- Er, is that her name?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, then."

Naruto blushed slightly. "Well… I like her, but we're not going out…"

The boy nodded. Naruto looked at the boy again. "You look awfully familiar…."

The boy tensed; a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face. "Why do you say that?" His scarf caught on a loose nail, pulling away from his face to reveal red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, a fang poking out from his lip. "Crap!!" he cried, covering up is face as he turned away.

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "K-Kiba!!"

"Busted." Kiba said, looking back at Naruto with an embarrassed smile. "Yo, Naruto."

"Hey." Naruto crossed his arms. "You are you here?"

Kiba laughed nervously. "Well, um, why? That's a good question…." Kiba thought for a moment. "Oh! We're trying to lure an enemy here so we can attack him. The hot spring is just a disguise."

"They why didn't you just come out with that?"

"ER… Because you might have blown our cover!" Kiba exclaimed, sweat streaming down his face.

"… I don't really get it, but okay." Naruto said.

"So…. While you're here, why not enjoy the hot spring?"

- (' . ') -

Hinata walked down the hall, clutching her bathrobe. "These things are always so loose." she muttered. She came upon a door. Hinata looked left and right. "The men's spring must be on the other side of the house…." she mumbled to herslf. Hinata opened the sliding door, shutting it behind her. She removed her bath robe, folding it up and putting it on a shelf. She heard the sliding door behind move and turned around to see Naruto standing in the hot spring doorway- _butt naked._ Though, Hinata was no better. Their faces (or rather, entire bodies) turned bright red. Naruto slammed shut the sliding door yelling a "SORRY!" once is was closed. Hinata didn't hear him; she had fainted.

- (' . ') -

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go." he shut his eyes, only to picture the beautiful body of Hinata. "DAMMIT!" he yelled, dunking his head into the water as to wash away the image. He looked back at the sliding doors.

_She must have left by now._ He thought to himself. Naruto grabbed his robe and tied it around his waist. He slid the door slight open, only to see the naked back of Hinata. "Shit." he muttered, a light blush crawling across his cheeks. He kept his eyes looking forward as he reached over her unconscious body, grabbing her robe. Naruto laid it over her body. He gently shook her. "Hinata." he whispered. She opened her eyes, rolling slightly to look up at Naruto. Unfortunately, that caused the robe to fall off her, leaving her exposed. Naruto's face went beat red as he stared for a moment; then turned his head the other way, getting up and marching to the hall door. "Sorry." he muttered before exiting the room. Hinata realized what had happened and, yet again, passed out.

- (' . ') -

"KIBA!!"

The dog-boy jumped, looking back as Naruto slammed his sliding door back, breathing heavily as he glared at the tattoo-faced teen.

"This hot spring is a _MIXED BATH?!_"

Kiba looked at Naruto like he had lost his mind.

Naruto walked up to Kiba, stopping inching before him. He threw his hand back in the direction of the hot spring. "I JUST SAW HINATA COME IN THERE _NAKED!!_" he yelled. Kiba stuck his pinky in his ear, twisting it as he looked one-eyed at Naruto.

"I have ears you know."

"Kiba, do I _look_ like I give a damn right now?"

"Not particularly."

"KIBA!"

"You must have missed the sign. It would have said 'females' if Hinata came in. She's not as stupid as you to walk into the wrong bath."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Alright then, let's see."

- (' . ') -

Hinata opened her white eyes, blinking them as her vision cleared. "Where am I?"

"Told you." a voice said from outside.

_Kiba…?_

"B-b-b-b-but there wasn't a sign there before! Look, I'll show y-"

Hinata looked up to see the door slide back and a blonde stick his head in. He flushed and jerked his head back, slamming the sliding door. "Maybe I won't."

Hinata's head again registered the resent happenings and she struggled not to faint once more.

"The steam will clear my head…." she muttered, grabbing a shelf and pulling herself up. Hinata wrapped a towel around her body as she stumbled to the door separating the hot spring from the house, pulling it open with a gasp.

"Hibiomo."

- (' . ') -

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

"C'mon, you _know_ you liked it."

"_No_, I didn't."

Kiba laughed as Naruto grew ever redder, looking away from his laughing friend.

**THUD**

They stopped.

"What was that?"

"Hinata probably fainted."

Naruto looked back.

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon , man, what else could it be?"

Naruto turned around and headed back to the hot spring.

"What, you wanna see some more?"

Naruto pulled the door open and headed in. "Hinata's not in here."

"What are you _doing_?!" Hinata exclaimed, her voice from outside.

Naruto rushed over to the hot spring door, which was open. He turned to find Hibiomo pinning Hinata against the wall, holding her chin up as he studied her eyes.

"Get away from her!" Naruto yelled, throwing a punch at Hibiomo. He leapt out of the way, landing on the hot spring fence.

"I got what I wanted. She is not Tsu's reincarnation." and he left in a puff of smoke.

"Tsu…?" Naruto looked to Hinata. Or rather, Kyuubi did, his eyes hopeful as he studied Hinata. He sighed and shook his head. "I thought so too, at first, but you do not carry her scent."

"… I'm sorry."

Kyuubi smiled. "There's no need for that; you are you, Tsu is Tsu." Kyuubi looked up. "I just can't let go of her."

Hinata walked up and grabbed his sleeve. "I think…"

Kyuubi looked down.

"I think that it's not that you can't let go; you're just lonely."

Kyuubi smiled and pressed the back of his hand to Hinata's cheek. "But, I'm not alone anymore, am I?"

Hinata smiled back as Kyuubi slid back, leaving Naruto back in command. A look of worry held his eyes has his hand remained against Hinata's cheek.

_Not alone…?_

- (' . ') -

Hinata and Naruto waved back at their friends as they set back out on the road. They leapt into the trees, traveling back to the river.

"… Hinata?"

"Un?"

"… What…." Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Do you…." He gritted his teeth.

_I can't ask it._

Hinata cocked her head at Naruto. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He shook his. "Nothing."

A state of uneasiness settled between the two, following them to the river, haunting the presence of each other. They ate their meal in silence. Hinata pitched the tent, looking over at Naruto, who was watching the river, deep in thought..

_Why is he so silent?_ she watched as his eyes drooped and fell backwards, but caught a tree and pulled himself back up. But something was different….

"Kyuubi-san?"

The body turned around to reveal Hinata was right, Kyuubi was in control.

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?"

"No… he won't tell me. It's in his deep thoughts, so I can't hear it, either."

Hinata said nothing, worry coating her face as she finished putting up the tent.

Kyuubi took her chin to face him toward him. "Do not fret; Hyuga-hime, he'll tell you eventually."

Hinata nodded and gave him a small smile before crawling into the tent for her sleep. Kyuubi walked over to the river and sat beside it.

"I know you're there, Hibiomo."

A chuckle was heard as the ninja emerged. "Evenin', Kyu-kun."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "I'm now a -kun, am I?"

Hibiomo chuckled. "Ye all seem the think Ah'm an enemy."

"You're not?"

"Rather… a man after his own personal gain… mostly."

"Oh?"

Hibiomo shook his head. "You have things you wish to hide, so have I." and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Hibiomo… what is he after?_ Kyuubi head back to the camp, just to make sure it wasn't Hinata.


End file.
